


Preparation for the date

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaede has planned a date with Shuichi. In order for her to look better, she turns to Kirumi for help. She also happens to be nervous for said date.Inspired by this ASMR roleplay by Aeris Akamatsu:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UfmyZiVSex0
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Preparation for the date

Kirumi was quite bored today.

Nobody had any requests for her to do. No-one wanted food, or new clothes, or anything like that.

Oh yeah, Nagito did ask her to make bagels this morning. Aside from that, it's been slow. 

So, Kirumi was relieved when Kaede stopped by her a few hours ago.

"Oh, hey Kirumi!" She was obviously nervous. Instead of her usual, peppy self, Kaede was talking in a somewhat high-strung voice.

"Good afternoon, Kaede. Can I help you?" Being the Ultimate Maid, this question seemed innocuous enough, but on the inside, Kirumi was pleading for Kaede to say yes.

"Well… yeah. You see, I got a date this evening. I was wondering if you could help me out." Kaede gave a slighly awkward grin. "I'd like to look more natural, but I'm not too experienced with makeup". She let out a small, awkward laugh.

Kirumi gave a patient smile. As glad as she was to have something to do, it was clear that Kaede was uncomfortable. Strange, considering her usual air of confidence.

"Of course. I'll be glad to help you. When is this date of yours?

"We're supposed to meet at 7 P.M."

"Excellent. Meet me in my room 6.30, then."

Kaede's face lit up. "Great! I'll see you then. Thanks!"

*TIME SKIP*

Kaede entered Kirumi's room, as the Girls decided. Kirumi was sitting next to her table, with a makeup kit, full of different supplies and brushes.

"Hey. I-I'm here now."

"Ah, good. Please, have a seat." The maid gested to a chair infront of her. The pianist sat down. 

"You said that you wanted to look more natural, right?" Kirumi said before looking at her kit. Picking up a small bottle, she continued. "I found this particular type of foundation, which I believe will work with your skintone. It won't be perfect, but we won't need much."  
Kaede nodded. "Should I tie my hair? You know, for keeping it away?"

"No need for that, don't worry. I will start now, if it's alright." She took a brush and started applying the liquid to Kaede's right cheek. 

After a minute or so passed, Kirumi noticed how fidgety Kaede was. "Please hold still. I know that you're excited, but I need to apply this properly."

"Oh, right. Sorry." 

The maid realised just how much the poor girl was suffering. In an attempt to lighten the mood, she tried to engage in some small talk.  
"So, if you don't mind telling me, who's your date? I know that they must be lucky to go out with you."

"Huh? Oh, it's... it's Shuichi." If it weren't for the foundation, covering her skin, Kaede would probably be redder by now.

Kirumi was pleasantly surprised. "Oh, really? He's quite the gentleman, if I may be honest. I believe that you two will be good for eachother. Chin up please."  
Raising her chin, the pianist answered. "Oh, you think so?" This time, her voice was more jovial. It seems like she's calmed down a bit, the maid thought.

"Yes, he sounds like a wonderful date." Kirumi put down her brush before adding "I think we can move on to the eye shadow now."  
Before she could continue, the noise of a passing motorcycle interrupted her. Seems like Mondo was at it, again.

The girls glanced outside the window. "I apologise, I can't do much about him." Kirumi said.  
"Oh no, don't worry!" Kaede quickly replied. "It's not your fault. Well, it's not his fault either, but you know what I mean."

The maid picked up a color. "I believe that this shade will work with your eye color."  
Kaede approved of the color. "Sure thing. You're the boss."

"Interesting that you said that. I was just wondering how come that you came to me. Haven't you done this with Rantaro and Tsumugi before?"  
Kaede was briefly dumbfounded, trying to find a reason. "Honestly, I'm not sure. You just seemed the most reliable to me, being the Ultimate Maid and all."

Although Kirumi didn't say anything, she had some ideas as to why this was the case. Tsumugi has a tendency to let her excitement get the better of her, which, considering how nervous Kaede was earlier, might have been off-putting. When it comes to Rantaro, he's more often than not on his travels. Kaede probably didn't want to bother him.

As time went by, Kirumi considered her work done. She asked Kaede to look in a nearby mirror. "So, what do you think?".  
Kaede studied her face closesly before lighting up. "I love it! Thank you so much!"

"No problem." Kirumi glanced at her clock. "You still have time, but it may be a good time to get going. Please say hi to Shuichi for me."  
"Will do. Once again, thanks!" Kaede closed the door behind her.

Putting the supplies back in the box, Kirumi smiled. Today wasn't that boring, after all.

*7 P.M.*  
"Kaede! Sorry, am I late?" Shuichi said as he came to their designated meeting spot.   
"Oh hey! Not at all, I just came as well." Kaede smiled at her date. It seems like he too, did some last-minute preparation, considering how his hair didn't stick up today. 

Shuichi briefly paused while looking at the girl. "Did you… do something different? You look amazing today." He briefly turned red after realising what she said.

Kaede giggled for a bit. "Yes, actually. I asked Kirumi to help me out. She also said hi to you."

"I see. I have to thank her later. Anyways, shall we go?"

**Author's Note:**

> I do find the way I wrote the characters kinda funny. Kirumi turned into a combination of a workaholic and a "cool big sis", while Kaede is uncharacteristically quiet. I apologise if it seems OOC.  
> As I explained, the fic is inspired by Aeris's video, where for example, a motorcycle briefly passes. Some comments joked about it being Mondo, which I felt like adding to this story.  
> I also don't know how accurate this is to real-life makeup. I am a guy, so I hope that explains it.
> 
> This is my first time writing a fanfic. Tips and critisism are much appreciated!


End file.
